The objective is to correlate psychophysical and single-nerve-fiber responses to vibrotactile stimuli in man. Simultaneous single-fiber microelectrode recordings and psychophysical responses are to be obtained in experiments on temporal integration, subjective magnitude, differential thresholds for intensity, and adaptation. The findings are expected to be useful to those who are designing tactile sensory substitutes for individuals with defects in other senses.